pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Friend From Britain
This is a story about a girl from Britain named Emily Kinney who knows Ferb. She and Ferb used to play together in Britain when they were little. It was before Ferb moved to Danville. Also, Emily has a crush on Ferb. Ferb doesn't know this yet but, while he is with her, he might start feeling the same way. Memorable Quotes Story Phineas, Ferb, and their pet platypus perry were sitting under their tree in the backyard on a hot summer day. "So Ferb, What should we do today?" Phineas turned to his stepbrother. Ferb shrugged. "Huh, well, we better think of something! I don't want to waste one day of summer!" Phineas declared. He started stroking perry when suddenly Phineas's face brightened. "FERB! I know what we're going to do today! we can build a huge Merry Go........" Phineas was cut off by their dad. "Ferb!" Lawrence called from the sliding glass door. "Come here quickly! I have great news!" Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. Then they ran in the house. "What is it dad?" Phineas asked curiously. "Well, this morning I got a phone call from Thomas Kinney! the father of Emily Kinney! Ferb's old friend from Britain!" Lawrence said excitedly. Ferb's eyes widened. "Emily?" he thought. "Emily? who's Emily?" Phineas asked. "Emily is a girl Ferb used to play with when he was a toddler, Before we moved to Danville and I met your mother." Larwence explained. "Ferb has not seen her in six years.""Oh! ok..." phineas answered. "Anyways,he called me this morning and said that he and Emily are visiting Danville this summer, and they want to come over today to see you Ferb!" Lawrence finished. Ferb smiled. "Would you want them too?" Lawrence asked. Ferb nodded. "Great! I will call and tell them!" Lawrence walked out of the room. Ferb stood still for a second. "Ferb?" Phineas said. Ferb didn't answer. He just walked to Phineas's and his room. Phineas looked at him confused. Then shrugged. When Ferb got to his room he opened his closet and took out a old box with dust all over it. He sat on the bed then opened it and took out some pictures. One was of him and his dad in their apartment before they moved. And another had a picture of him and emily playing with blocks. "Ferb?" Ferb looked up. He saw Phineas standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?" Phineas asked worriedly. Ferb nodded. Phineas walked over to him. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Ferb held up the picture of him and Emily. Phineas took it. "Ohhhhhhh.. is this girl Emily?" he asked. Ferb nodded again."Do you remember her?" Phineas asked. Ferb stared off into space. (This is Ferb's flashback.) Toddler Ferb is playing with toy blocks and British flag. He keeps trying to make a tower but they keep falling down. Toddler Ferb gets discouraged. He tries again but no succeed. Younger Lawrence comes up and says something to him. Young Ferb looks up at him then back down at the blocks. The Doorbell rings. Lawrence gets up and answers it. He opens the door to reveal a man and a young girl about Ferb's age with him. Lawrence shakes the man's hand. Ferb stares at the girl. She stares at him. The man picks the girl up and sets her next to Ferb. "Ferb this is Emily." Lawrence explains. Emily giggles. She picks up the blocks that Ferb could not build with and starts to make a tower. Ferb just keeps staring at her. She finishes building then smiles at him. She motions towards the flag. Ferb picks up the flag and puts it at the top. She laughs. He smiles. Then they both giggle. '' (Flashback ends.) "Ferb? Ferb?........FERB!" Phineas waved his arms frantically in his face. Ferb snapped back into reality." Ferb you drifted off there for a mintue!" Phineas exclaimed. "I heard someone knocking at the door when you were daydreaming!" Ferb set the box down and jumped off the bed. He and Phineas ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They met Lawrence in the family room. "Oh boys there you are! the Kinneys are here! They just went in the kitchen to get a drink and then use the restroom." Ferb ran into the kitchen as fast as he could. On his way he ran into Mr. Kinney."WHOA! watch it....FERB?!" Mr. Kinney exclaimed. Ferb looked up at him. "Oh my goodness, look how you've grown!" He looked at Ferb from head to toe."Emily's in for a surprise!" he said cheerfully. "In for what dad?" Ferb heard a girl's British voice behind Mr. Kinney. He looked around him to see a young girl with long wavy golden hair looking at him. A navy blue bow stuck out of the side of her head. She also wore a brown skirt with knee socks. Ferb and Emily stared at each other. (Another Flashback.) ''A young Ferb stands with Lawrence with their bags waiting for a taxi."So will you make a letter for me every day?" young Emily asks innocently. Ferb nods. "Do you promise?" Again, another nod from Ferb. Emily looks satisfied. "Ferb the taxi is here, we have to go now." Lawrence said gently. Ferb looks at Emily one last time.They both embrace in a hug. Emily hugs Ferb tightly. "Bye." she whispers slowly. "Bye" Ferb whispered back. Ferb lets go of Emily and gets into the car and climbs into his seat. He looks at Emily and waves slowly. She waves back. As they pulled away, Ferb kept his eyes on Emily till' she got out of sight. (end of flashback.) Ferb stared at Emily again. They were both very quiet."Uh um....I am going to talk to Lawrence." Mr. Kinney said nervously. He walked out of the room. Ferb looked after him then looked back at Emily. "She looks just as surprised as I am." He thought. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, Emily had her arms around him hugging him tightly. Ferb was startled then he blushed. Tears were streaming down Emily's face."I missed you so much! I can't believe your here!"she said. Ferb felt his face grow hot. But then he smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her in return."Me too." He whispered. They hugged for a couple seconds then pulled away and looked at each other." So, I hear you have a stepbrother and a stepsister. Is that true?" emily asked as she wiped the tears from her face. Ferb opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Phineas. "Hey Ferb! Dad says we should....do...." Phineas stopped. He looked at Emily. "Hi there! You must be Phineas, Ferb's stepbrother!" Emily greeted cheerfully. "Uhhhh.. yeah??...... Oh............ wait.. are you Emily?" Phineas asked. "Yes, yes I am." Emily replied nicely. "Its nice to meet you!" "Oh it's nice to meet you to!" Phineas answered. Starting to get comfrontable."So um...what were you guys doing before I got here?" Emily asked."Oh! well, we were going to build a Platypus themed Merry Go Round!" Phineas grinned. Emily's jaw dropped. " A platypus themed what!?" she gasped. She turned to Ferb. "I'm impressed Ferb!" she exclaimed. Ferb smiled. "A Platypus Themed Merry Go Round! But, now that your here I guess Ferb's gonna want to play with you" Phineas said sadly. "Oh! well, you guys can build it! I don't want to ruin your day!" Emily offered."Really!" Phineas's face brightened up."Sure! besides, I would love to watch you!" Emily said happily. "Thanks!" Phineas smiled. "No prob!" Phineas turned to Ferb. "Ok Ferb, can you go to the store and get some nails? maybe about .... 10,000? we are going to need a ton!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb nodded. Emily turned to ferb. "Can I go with you Ferb?" she asked. Again, Ferb nodded. "Thanks!" A few minutes later, Ferb and Emily were walking though the Googolplex Mall together. Ferb glanced at the paper Phineas gave him before they left. "Ok we need to get 10,000 nails." Ferb thought. He walked into the supplies store with Emily following closely behind. "So what are we getting?" Emily asked. Ferb gave her the paper. "Ok! well, lets both split up and meet back at the checkout!" she said. Ferb nodded. Later, once they got all the nails and were ready to check out, the cashier asked them if they were to young to be getting 10,000 nails. Which Emily answered with a "Yes, yes, we are." As Ferb and Emily loaded all the nails into the biggest cart ever, Ferb saw, out of the corner of his eye, a girl walk past him. She wore all black clothes and had long brown hair. She was holding the hand of a boy her age, which made Ferb's heart slightly ache. He bit his lip and looked to the floor. He had a crush on this girl ever since the day Isabella got her tonsillectimony. Her last name was" Doofenshmirtz" but that was about all he knew. He just couldn't help but stare at her. He had also run into her at the Googolplex Mall. There he had helped her find the rare element Pizzazium Infinionite. Which she thanked him for it by giving him a kiss on the nose. Ferb had actually thought she would like him back. But recently he had thought about this and realized that it would not work with them. Seeing her with Johnny hurt Ferb. He sighed sadly and stared at her for a while. Meanwhile, Emily had noticed Ferb staring at the goth girl. She felt a twang of jealously. "Just look at the way he stares at her...'' it's almost if....he.. ''" 'And then it struck her. "''Wait a ''second... ''HE MUST LIKE HER!" she gasped. Emily leaned against the cart. She stared at Ferb. Tears filled her eyes. "How could I be so stupid!" ''she thought. "''It's obvious he likes that girl!" "He probably won't care if I tell him how I feel about him anyways!" Meanwhile, over at the by the boxes.... Ferb realized it was probably not going to help him anymore if he just kept staring at Vanessa and Johnny. "I'm just torturing myself!"'' Ferb thought. He shook his head and began putting the last of the boxes in the trucks. Once he was done, he looked at Vanessa one last time before going over to Emily where from there they went home. Emily and Ferb were both very quiet on their way back to the Flynn/Fletcher's home. Emily fidgeted with her fingers while Ferb stared out the window uneasily. Once they got home, Phineas was waiting on the driveway expecting them along with Buford, and Baljeet. "Hey Ferb!" Phineas waved happily. Ferb gave a little wave back as he hopped out of the car and helped Emily down. Phineas walked over to them. "Hey guys!" he greeted. "I see you got the nails! great job!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb and Emily were silent. "Is something wrong?" Phineas asked worriedly. They both shook their heads. Phineas shrugged. All of a sudden, Buford and Baljeet walked up next to him. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Emily, this is Buford and Baljeet." Phineas said as he guestured to the two boys next to him." Hello! I am Baljeet! I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Baljeet greeted politely. Emily gave a faint smile. "Hello." she said softly. "Hey.. " Buford muttered. Phineas twisted his hands around nervously. "Hey Pointy are we gonna get this thing started or what?!" Buford yelled. "Yes, yes we are." Phineas answered. He turned to Ferb. "Ok Ferb! Ive almost gotten everything done with Buford and Baljeet helping! all we need to do now is put the nails in the Merry Go Round so it will stay steady and fix a couple jet packs on them!" Phineas exclaimed. Just then Mr. Kinney and Lawrence walked out of their house and into the car. "Oh boys!" Lawrence called. "Oh there you are! Mr. Kinney and I are going to the antique sale downtown! We probably won't be back for a few hours." "Ok Dad!" Phineas answered cheerfully. Ferb just nodded his head. "Oh and boys..." Lawrence began, leaning in to whisper,"be easy on your sister today she is a bit edgy this morning." Phineas nodded. "Will do Dad!" Lawrence smiled. He waved then got in the car then left. Just then, Isabella and the Fireside girls walked in the front gate."Hi Phineas....WhatCha Doin'?" Isabella said sweetly. Phineas turned around. "Oh hey Isabella!' he greeted. "We are just building a Platypus Themed Merry Go Round!" "Oh cool! need any help? the Fireside Girls and I are trying to get our Theme Park Ride Badges!" Isabella said happily. "Sure!" he answered. Isabella turned and noticed Emily. "Oh hello! who are you?" she asked. "Oh hey, I am Emily, Ferb's friend." Emily answered quietly with a smile. "And you are?...." "Isabella." she answered. "Oh! Pleased to meet you Isabella!" Emily started to brighten up a little bit. "Um....guys? I hate to interrupt but Ferb and I are going to go finish the ride, ok?" Phineas asked. "Sure Phineas! we will be right there!" Isabella smiled. "Cool! see ya in a little bit! let's go everyone!" he motioned towards the others to follow him. As Ferb walked out he and Emily shared a gaze for a couple seconds then he left. Thoughts of what happened earlier filled Emily's mind. She looked to the ground and sighed. "Isabella? I know we just met but may I ask you something private?" she said in her most quiet voice. "Sure, anything Emily." she answered her with a smile. Emily's once cheerful face broke down into tears. "Oh Isabella!" she sobbed. "I know this is silly coming from me and all, but...but..I like Phineas's stepbrother! Ferb!" she put her hands in her face and cried. Emily felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "It's ok.." Isabella tried to reassure her. "Just tell me everything that's wrong." Slowly, Emily told Isabella how she and Ferb met, her past life with him, and how she developed feelings for him over the years. Isabella listened quietly till Emily finished. "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel.." Isabella suggested. "But he already likes this other girl!" Emily wailed. "and..and..I will ruin it if I tell him!" Isabella looked at Emily."Hey Emily guess what?" "What?" Emily answered as she wiped the tears off her face. "I like Phineas...but he has no idea...." Isabella trailed off. Emily stared at her for a couple seconds. "You..do..?" Isabella nodded. "Ever since we were toddlers.." Emily looked at her. "But anyways, I really think you should just tell Ferb. I mean, If it's bothering you then maybe you should..." "Maybe I will.." Emily answered. "Thanks for listening to me Isabella, it means a lot." Isabella grinned at her. "Hey no prob! now let's go join the boys!" Emily smiled. ''"Talking to Isabella was a good idea." ''she thought. She took her hand and they both walked into the backyard together. When they got in the yard they saw the boys and everyone else putting the finishing touches on the ride. Emily and Isabella gaped in front of it. A machine was roaring loudly. "Oh hey girls!" Phineas shouted above the noise.The girls covered their ears. "Phineas turn that off I can't hear you!!" Isabella shouted. "What!?" Phineas shouted back. Just then, Candace opened the window and yelled, "WILL YOU TWO TURN OFF THAT RACKET RIGHT NOW!? I CAN"T HEAR STACY!" "What? Candace!?" Phineas yelled back."TURN IT OFF!!!!!" she screamed. There was a click and the machine soon died away. "Ugh!! listen you twerps! I am on the phone with Stacy and she had news about Jeremy! and I don't have time to deal with you right now so KEEP IT DOWN!" she yelled. She slammed the window shut then continued with her conversation. "So Stace? what were you saying before I was so lamely interrupted!" Phineas and Ferb blinked at the window then looked back down at the ride. They both shrugged. Twenty minutes later, the Merry Go Round Was built. It was a bit more revved up then the usual one. The figures, which were platypuses, had their own engines that the riders could control and move around instead of staying in one place. The track also moved around while doing so. "Well Ferb, I think it's finally finished!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb smiled. He gave his brother a thumbs up. "So, who wants to ride it!" he asked. A number of hands shot up. "Great! lets all go!" Phineas turned to Isabella. "Isabella? you wanna ride with me on a double platypus?" he asked her. Isabella's face brightened. "Sure!" she squealed. Phineas took her hand and she blushed while he did so. Emily smiled at them. She could tell that Isabella liked Phineas a lot. She watched them get on the ride together. Then she looked over at Ferb. He sat at the controls, making sure that nothing went wrong. Phineas, Isabella, and the rest of their friends were riding, laughing, and screaming as loud as they could. Ferb glanced over at Emily then looked down. "Aren't you going to ride?" she asked him. Ferb shook his head. "No, I have to stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong." he answered her. "Oh, ok." Emily replied looking disappointed. She went and joined the others without another word. Ferb sighed. A few minutes later, Ferb decided to take a break. He was tired of just watching the ride and being left out. He set the machine on autopilot and jumped on. But while he did so he didn't notice that he accidentally hit the speed button. Emily saw him get on and smiled at him kindly. He gave a little smile back. A few minutes later, Ferb was enjoying himself when suddenly he noticed that one of the platypuses was going faster then normal. Not wanting anything to be wrong, he jumped off and checked to see what was the problem. He carefully examined the heat meter when suddenly, he noticed that the heat meter was overflowing by the minute! in a few seconds the ride would overheat then explode! Ferb panicked. He frantically tried to get Phineas's attention by waving his arms frantically up and down but it was no use. Phineas didn't notice him. He was having to much fun with Isabella. Meanwhile, Isabella looked around and noticed that the ride was going unbelievably fast. "Uhhh Phineas? don't you think Ferb should slow down the ride a little bit?" Isabella asked worriedly. Phineas looked around. "Huh, I guess it is going fast." he answered. He yelled down to Ferb, "Hey Ferb! can you slow this thing down?" Ferb looked at him worriedly. He shook his head and pointed to the heat meter. Phineas's eyes widened. "Isabella! everyone! we need to get off the ride now!" he yelled. "it's going to overheat then explode!" Everyone's faces turned to faces of panic. "let's go!" he yelled again. "All right Fireside girls! let's move!" Isabella cried. "JUMP!" Phineas cried. "it's our only hope!" Everyone looked at him frightened. "Just go!" he cried. Slowly but surely everyone, one by one, began to jump off the ride. A few seconds later everyone was off except Phineas, Isabella, and Emily. Ferb looked up at the Merry Go Round. "''they have to jump now or they are done for!" he thought. Phineas looked around. "Where's Emily?" he cried. "I don't know! I think she.." suddenly there was a loud rumble and Isabella fell off the ride! "AHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. "ISABELLA!" Phineas cried. Isabella started falling fast but thankfully, she landed in a net the fireside girls had prepared. They all helped her down then looked back at him. Phineas sighed with relief. "She's safe!" ''he thought. Suddenly, the ride lost control and shook violently. Phineas lost his balance and fell. "AHHH!" he screamed."NOOOOO PHINEAS!!" Isabella screamed. Ferb's eyes widened. Phineas fell fast and hit the ground on his back hard. He moaned then fell unconscious. Meanwhile, in the house, Candace had just hung up when she saw the explosion and Phineas falling. "''Phineas!" Candace thought. She dropped her phone and ran outside. "Phineas!" Isabella yelled. She started running toward him when suddenly a part on the Merry Go Round exploded. The shock made Isabella fall back. She rolled to the ground then looked up. Ferb had dropped everything and started running to his stepbrother. Suddenly, he heard a cry for help. He stopped in his path whirled around and saw Emily still on the ride screaming and coughing. Her clothes were dirty and torn, and she had cuts on her arms.'' "Emily!" he thought. He looked at her then back down at Phineas. Then at the ride. If Ferb got any closer it would be a dangerous risk . " ''but she needs me! ill chance it! but wait.. Phineas.." ''but before he could get any further with his thoughts, the whole ride exploded and disappeared. Leaving Emily falling. Ferb didn't think twice. He ran over held out his arms and caught her before she hit the ground. But when he did the force hit him in the face causing Ferb to fall right next to Phineas. Ferb winced, sat up, shook his head then looked at Emily in his arms. She wasn't moving. Plus she was dirty and had bruises and cuts all over her. Ferb's eyes filled with tears."''No! she is not gone!" He clung to her and hugged her softly. He sat there for a couple seconds quietly. Tears spilling out of his eyes. He covered his face in his hands. Suddenly, Emily started coughing and gasping for air. Ferb looked down at her in shock. "Emily?" he said softly. She looked up at him."Ferb?" she whispered horsely. "Yeah.." Tears filled her eyes. She started crying and clung to him. "I was so frightened..." she said. "Me too.." he answered. They embraced for a couple seconds. Then they heard a moan coming from Phineas below them. They looked down. "Uh oh.." Ferb thought. Later......... Ferb paced anxiously in the waiting room in the hospital. Emily was squirming in her chair uncomfrontably. Isabella was crying quietly while Candace played with her fingers nervously. Previously, after the accident, Candace had called their mom and told her what happened. Linda, of course did not believe her but came home anyway. From there Phineas had woken up and she took him to the hospital. Now, everyone was in the waiting room waiting to see Phineas....Suddenly, the door to the doctors office opened and Dr. Hirano stepped out. Ferb looked up. Everyone got out of their chairs. "Well?" Candace asked anxiously. "is he ok?" Dr. Hirano had a grim look on her face. "Well, judging from the x-rays, he has a pretty bad sprain in his arm it looks like. But some of the x-rays are not clear enough. He possibly could have broken it..." Candace gasped. Everyone else's eyes got huge."And well,....oh here he is.." she broke off. Phineas walked out of the office with his right arm in a sling. Linda had her arms around his shoulders. Ferb gasped. Emily covered her mouth. And isabella burst into tears. She ran up and hugged him."Oh Phineas! are you ok?" she asked him crying. Phineas looked up at her. He gave her a little smile. "Yeah I'm fine...." but Phineas winced while he talked. Ferb could tell he was hurting. He looked to the ground and felt guilty. Phineas let go of Isabella and walked over to Ferb. "This is all my fault." Ferb said sadly. "I should have been watching the machine.." "No it's not! we were playing and I guess one thing led to another." Phineas tried to reassure him. "But your arm...." ferb trailed off. Phineas smiled at him. "Hey! at least I have another one!" he grinned. Ferb gave a little smile. "There's Phineas for you, always optimistic.." ''he thought. "Alright kids, go wait for me with Candace by the door, I will be right there." Linda said. All the kids walked in silence towards the door. "Hey Phineas? Look I'm super sorry about your arm." Emily said in a small voice. Phineas looked at her kindly. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." he said. Emily gave a little smile but still felt bad. Later when the kids arrived home and had calmed down, Phineas and Ferb headed to the kitchen so Linda could give them a "LECTURE" while Candace went back to her VERY IMPORTANT PHONE CALL as she had put it. "Well Phineas," Linda started. "Tomorrow you are going to the hospital again to get your arm checked to see if you've broken it for sure." she said simply. All the kids were sitting in the kitchen quietly listening to her. "Ok mom." Phineas answered softly. Ferb took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his green hair. "All right now kids, go play but Phineas be gentle with your arm." Linda warned. Phineas nodded. He and the rest of the kids headed outside with Ferb trailing along behind slowly. Phineas, Ferb, Emily, and Isabella stood under the tree in the backyard quietly. "So Phineas, what are you guys going to do now?" Isabella asked silently. Phineas sighed. "Well, nothing now I guess. I mean, it's about the end of the day. Might as well go back inside and call it a day right?" he tried to look cheerful. Isabella nodded. "Well, mom is going to be wondering where I am..I should go." "Bye Isabella!" phineas and ferb waved. Isabella waved then left. Emily looked at Phineas and Ferb. All of a sudden, Mr. Kinney and Larwence pulled into the driveway. They looked at the kids then waved. Larwence got a quick glimpse of Phineas's arm. He stared and looked very worried. He and Mr. Kinney walked up to the house where Linda was waiting to greet them. She slowly took Larwence aside and talked to him in soft whispers. Larwence's eyes widened. He shook his head and rubbed his neck. Linda turned around and called out, "Boys come in! it's getting dark!" Phineas, Ferb, and Emily walked inside. "Well Emily, it was really awesome to meet you! you are such a cool person!" Phineas grinned. "Thank you Phineas. You are the most creative boy I've met." Emily smiled at him. "Oh and hey don't worry about my arm, I'll be fine. Really!" Phineas reassured her. Emily nodded. Phineas smiled at her again then turned and went in their family room. Ferb looked at Emily then turned to go. Emily suddenly stopped him. "Ferb...wait." she grabbed his hand. Ferb's eye's widened. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked down at her holding his hand. "''Wha what?" ''He thought. "''Why do I feel this way when she touches me?" Emily blushed slightly then started. "Look um, Ferb, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life today, that must have took alot." she said softly. Ferb's stomach flew and the butterflies came back. "you.. you're welcome." he said barely in a whisper. "And...uh..thanks.." Emily leaned foward and then it happened. She kissed him softly on the cheek. Ferb turned beet red. His stomach flew with butterflies. Emily leaned back and smiled. She slowly let go of Ferb's hand and walked to join her dad and his family. Ferb grabbed his stomach and held onto the wall. "Wow.." he whispered. He touched his cheek. He suddenly got a rush of happiness in him. "''She likes me?......no she couldn't, it was just her way of thanking me." ''Ferb shook the feeling off then walked to his family feeling dazed and thrilled at what just happened. He looked over at Emily. Emily was blushing and smiling at him shyly. Ferb smiled at her. "Well! that was fabulous Larwence, seeing you and Ferb again and meeting your family! but Im terribly sorry to say Emily and I should be going!" Mr. Kinney said heartily. Larwence nodded. They shook hands. "Well, it was great to see you again Thomas! hope to see you again soon!" Larwence said. "Yeah um see ya Emily." Candace muttered. "Bye candace!" Emily said cheerfully. Suddenly, the phone rang. Linda got up to answer it. "Hello?" she asked the other line. "Oh hello Dr. Hirano! yes, yes, oh that is wonderful! yes Ill be sure to tell them! thank you!" she hung up. "Well?" Candace asked. "That was Dr. Hirano! she said that they got the x-rays of Phineas's arm back and clear and just found out that he did NOT break his arm!" Everyone cheered. "Great!" Phineas cheered. "However," Linda started. Everyone fell silent. "Phineas has a very bad sprain. They want him to keep the cast on for a few days then they will take it off." she finished. Phineas nodded. "Well, at least it's not broken!" he said happily. Linda laughed. "Well, that is wonderful news but really Emily and I should leave." Mr. Kinney announced. "Aw so soon?" Linda asked. "I am afraid so." He answered her. "See ya Emily! we had alot of fun with you today! right Ferb?" Phineas turned to where his stepbrother should be, but Ferb was not there. "Ferb? Ferb?" Phineas looked around. He shrugged. "Huh, sorry Emily I don't know where he went!" Phineas apologized. Emily's face dropped. She looked disappointed. "Oh ok..tell him I said bye." she said sadly. "I will! bye!" Emily and her dad headed out the door and to their car. Emily heaved a huge sigh. She had really wanted to see Ferb before they left. She slowly pulled the gate open and started walking towards the car. Just as She was going to leave, she turned and looked at Flynn-Fletcher home. She slumped her shoulders and turned only to be greeted with Ferb's face staring at her. "AGH!" Emily cried. She fell back. Ferb's blue eyes were staring and digging deep into her. Emily blushed then continued."FERB?! you scared the living daylights out of me!" she cried. Ferb said nothing. He just stared at her waiting...as if he was waiting for something..."What?" Emily eyed him curiously. Ferb opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Emily's dad. "Emily? sweetheart you coming?" he called. "Yes Father!" Emily called back. "Just-just give me a a few minutes!" Her Father looked at her, then called, "Ok! I'll be in the car! try to be fast!" Emily looked back at Ferb. "Will I ever see you again?" Ferb whispered. "Well, we were just passing though Danville today, so we just thought we would stop by cause Father remembered you lived here and I wanted to see you so bad." Emily replied softly. "You might see me again soon, I don't know when, but you might." Ferb looked at her. "I'll miss you." he said. Emily didn't want to cry, so she held it back as best as she could. "I only got to see you for a day!" Emily started protesting." it's-it's just like the day you left me in Britain! I might not see you again!" Emily was sniffing now, and was trying to hold her feelings back. Ferb looked at her surprised. Emily was crying now, and wouldn't stop. Ferb walked to her. "Emily? please don't cry. Here." Ferb pulled Emily's hand from her face and put something in her hand. (Ok that's all for right now! I'll get more ASAP!) Category:Fanon Works